Raised by Toads
by Nightwarrior66
Summary: What if Naruto was taken to live and train with the toads when he was born for protection? What if Jiraiya raised him as his own and told him about his heritage and his jinchurike status? Well read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! As promised here comes my new stories! This is the first Naruto one that I decided to come up with. I don't plan on writing too many at once, maybe two. This way each story will be updated a lot more often and you don't have to wait too long between updates. So a lot has happened like I said involving a move 2100 miles from home where I have no friends and no family. So I figured why not devote my time to writing again? I really missed it and now I have a new computer and a lot of time! So here goes nothing. Bear in mind that some of these ideas will be the same as old stories but will be better written.**

 **Chapter 1**

Today was Naruto's 12th birthday, today was also the day he was going to return to his home of Konoha and be placed on a genin team with two others his age.

"Are you excited to be going back to the village?" A small orange toad asked as he went up to the blonde with his brother in tow.

"I'm not sure really, I lived here all my life so I don't have any memories of the place." Naruto said with a sigh, not really wanting to leave his friends. You see Naruto was brought to Mount Myoboku when he was born to be raised by the toads and Jiraiya. Jiraiya knew that the villagers would treat Naruto badly due to what he contained inside him.

"You ready to go kid? The Hokage is looking forward to seeing you again after all of these years and the team assignments are going to be happening soon." Jiraiya asked him

"I guess, I'm going to miss this place. Thank everyone for me one last time will you kichi?" Naruto asked hopeful.

"You got it boss, don't forget to summon us if you need anything." Naruto nodded and he and Jiraiya were reversed summoned by ma right into the Hokage's office.

"Is that you Naruto-Chan? I haven't seen you since the day after you were born, how are you doing?" The Hokage asked as they appeared completely ignoring Jiraiya. Naruto was doting black anbu style pants with a red and orange stripe running down each side. He also had black shinobi sandals, a kunai holster on each leg, a black jacket with the same stripes running down each arm and an orange zipper, an Uzumaki swirl on his back (Think Naruto the last jacket), and a band with the kanji symbol for oil on his arm.

"I'm good Hokage-jiji, thank you for all of the gifts you sent me on my birthdays. It is nice to finally meet you after all these years." Naruto responded politely making the Hokage very happy.

"Here is a headband for you, black just like your fathers. Why don't you head on over to the Academy? It is right next to here so you won't have to worry about getting lost. The team assignments should be happening soon and you don't want to miss out on meeting your new team mates." The Third Hokage suggested.

"Hai, I'll be on my way then." Once Naruto exited the room Hiruzen was ready to start questioning Jiraiya.

"He looks so much like his father it's uncanny. How much does he know?" Hiruzen questioned.

"He knows that he is the jailer of the Nine Tailed Fox as well as his heritage. He also knows that it is dangerous to tell anyone until he is strong enough to defend himself. For his skills? Well I won't reveal those on him, I'll let you watch him yourself and see how he does. He is definitely at least chunin in skill level." Jiraiya told him.

"He's just like his parents at his age isn't he?" Hiruzen said to no one in particular.

 **At the Academy**

"Everyone quiet down!" Iruka yelled to the rather rowdy class.

"Hai Iruka-sensei!" The class called out causing Naruto who seated himself in the back to chuckle a little.

"Here are the team assignments. Team one will be …" This went on until he finally got to team 7.

"Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno." Iruka said and was about to continue until he was rudely interrupted.

"Take that Ino! True love prevails after all!" Sakura said while giving her the peace sign and sticking out her tongue causing the blonde to glare and pout at her.

'Great a fan girl.' Naruto and Sasuke both thought at the same time, while the rest of the class was wondering who the heck Naruto Uzumaki was.

"Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

"Um Iruka-sensei there isn't a Naruto Uzumaki in our class?" Sakura asked very confused.

"He moved here recently from another village." Iruka explained and Sakura seemed content enough with that explanation and didn't press any further.

"Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi, team 9 is still in rotation so team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi and Ino Yamanaka and your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. Your sensei will be here shortly so good luck to you all and it has been a pleasure teaching all of you." With that Iruka left the classroom to leave everyone to chat amongst themselves. Soon all the teams were picked up by their sensei and only team 7 was left to wait.

"So you're Naruto? I don't care as long as you don't slow me down." The Uchiha asked with a grunt.

"Yup that's me! So you're the last Uchiha that I heard about? You don't have to worry about me slowing you down, just the opposite actually. I hope you two can keep up with me, I've been training since I can remember with my godfather." Naruto told him with a grin, not wanting to give away too much information.

"Hn, we will see about that." The Uchiha said with a smirk knowing a clanless fool like Naruto could never be as strong as he was let alone stronger.

'Sasuke-kun is so cool! No way can that Naruto guy stand anywhere close to my Sasuke-kun.' A certain pink haired banshee thought to herself while daydreaming about her Sasuke.

About 2 hours passed and their sensei finally showed up.

"You must be team 7, my first impression of you guys is that I hate you. Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes." Kakashi then poofed out of existence. Sasuke and Sakura went up to the roof while Naruto waited until they were out of the room and shushined out of the room to meet Kakashi.

"So you were my father's student?" Naruto asked figuring it was safe since his team mates were nowhere in ear shot quite yet.

"So you are aware of who your parents are? To answer your question yes I was on his genin team. He was a great sensei and Hokage. You look just like him with the way you have your hair." Kakashi told him with a smile. Naruto had two bangs that hung over his headband just like his father had his hair. Unfortunately that was all Kakashi could say since Sakura and Sasuke had appeared.

"How did you get up here so fast?" Sasuke demanded.

"That is none of your concern right now, not until I know I can trust you." Naruto told him calmly.

"Naruto-baka! You better tell us right now how you did it! Sasuke-kun should know the technique or whatever it was not you!" Sakura yelled at seemed to be the top of her lungs.

"Come on now that is enough. Let's get on with some introductions so we can get to know each other a bit more." Kakashi suggested.

"Um Kakashi-sensei could you go first to show us how it's done?" Sakura asked dumbly causing everyone around her to internally face palm.

"Ok fine. My name is Kakashi Hatake, I like many things," Kakashi started "My dislikes are too many to list, as for hobbies? Well that's not appropriate for you guys. Dreams for the future? Well I never really thought about it. You're up pinky." Kakashi said with an eye smile causing the three genin to deadpan.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like," stops and giggles while looking at Sasuke "I dislike Ino-pig and anyone who gets in the way of my love for Sasuke, my hobbies are" again stops and giggles and Sasuke "and my dreams for the future is to…" Yet again stops and giggles at Sasuke while squirming excitedly.

'Great a useless fangirl.' They all thought to themselves.

"Ok you're up broody."

"Hn. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like many things and I hate too many things to list but at the top are fangirls." Causing Sakura to frown a little but didn't faze her much more than that. "My hobbies I guess are training. Also I don't have a dream for the future but rather an ambition that will happen. My goal is to kill a certain someone and avenge and restore my clan." Sasuke said in a monotone voice.

'Sasuke-kun is so cool!' Sakura screamed inwardly.

'Great I'm stuck with a brooding asshole/avenger and a pink haired banshee, how could this get any worse?' Naruto thought to himself.

"Blondie you're up."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, toads, training and my godfather who raised me since I was born. My dislikes? I guess those who look down on others, fangirls and brooding assholes. Hobbies would be training, reading fuinjutsu books and trying new ramen flavors. Dreams for the future? I guess I never really thought about that. I guess become the strongest shinobi ever and surpass my parents and godfather." Naruto decided receiving a nod of approval from Kakashi and confused looks from his team mates.

"Who are your parents and godfather Naruto?" Sakura asked curiously for once not screeching.

"Well I can't disclose that information right now, sorry. Once I know I can trust you I will tell you, maybe." Naruto told them with a smirk, causing both of them to get pissed off even if Sasuke wouldn't show it he was curious too.

"Well that is enough for today. Why don't you all go home and get ready for tomorrow." Kakashi suggested.

"What's tomorrow Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto questioned eager to find out what their first mission would be.

"Tomorrow we find out if you have what it takes to be genin."

"But Kakashi-sensei! We already became genin, what are you talking about?" Sakura screeched being completely confused.

"The test you took in the academy? That was to weed out those who didn't stand a chance. Tomorrow's test has a 66 percent failure rate, meaning only 3 teams from your graduating class will continue on as genin." Kakashi said causing the young students to gulp.

"That's not fare! We worked so hard to get to this point!" Sakura yelled yet again.

"Life as a shinobi isn't fair Sakura. Be here tomorrow at 6am sharp, also I suggest you don't eat dinner or you will throw it up." Kakashi then left in a poof of smoke leaving the three ninja hopefuls to themselves.

"Sasuke-kun do you maybe want to go on a date with me?" Sakura asked while twirling her hair with her pointer finger.

"No and stop asking me." Sasuke said as he walked away.

"If you want Sakura, I'll go get dinner with you as a team mate. You aren't my type but hey, we should get to know each other so we can work well together." Naruto offered, trying to cheer up his team mate.

"Absolutely not! My heart only belongs to Sasuke-kun!" Then she stormed off.

'Well I might as well follow the directions I received to my new apartment with Jiraiya-sennin.' Naruto decided.

 **At the apartment**

Naruto opened the door to find Jiraiya sitting at the kitchen table writing those perverted books of his.

"Ah Naruto-gaki your back! How was your first day?" Jiraiya questioned as Naruto made his way to sit down and join his godfather.

"It was ok, though my team could be better. I got teamed with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, and our sensei who was 2 hours late is Kakashi Hatake." Naruto told him unhappily.

"I heard the Uchiha kid was at the top of his class along with the Haruno. Also Kakashi was your father's student so you should be happy." Jiraiya told him sternly.

"Yeah, maybe. Well I'm off to bed I have to be at training ground 7 early in the morning, night Pervy Sage." Naruto told him as he then walked to his room.

"What did I say about calling me that brat!" Jiraiya yelled comically to deaf ears since Naruto was long gone.

 **Well what did you guys think? not bad for a first chapter right? Well it's good to be back everyone! Dont forget to leave a review, favorite and follow for more content is to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! As promised I am updating much more than I used to! I really love that you favorite and follow my stories but reviews go a lot further for me. I like to hear what you guys personally think of my stories as well as constructive criticism, ideas and comments! Well here is chapter 2 and I hope you guys and gals continue to enjoy this story! Please continue to follow favorite and review!**

Naruto woke up at 5 to get ready for their team meeting and whatever Kakashi had to throw his way.

"You're up rather early gaki." Jiraiya observed while standing in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Same to you pervy sage. Kakashi told us not to eat breakfast before the exercise, but I think that's a terrible idea. If we want to be at our strongest we need to have a full stomach right?" Naruto questioned becoming more and more suspicious of what Kakashi had in store for them.

"You do what you think is right gaki, I can't help you with this one. And stop calling that!" Jiraiya yelled at that last part causing Naruto to chuckle.

""I'll stop calling you that when you stop writing those books of yours and peeping on women." Naruto told him sticking his tongue out at the last part.

"You show no respect, what am I to do with you? Also don't forget no one except Kakashi can know of your heritage right now, it's too dangerous if it slips from that spoiled Uchiha or Haruno kid. Also don't show off to much skill, it's best to keep some stuff hidden." Jiraiya told him as he preceded to get ready for his meeting.

"I know, I'll be careful." Naruto said as he then settled down to join his godfather for breakfast.

"You're a strong ninja kid, your parents would be proud. You are so much like them it's not even funny. You look like a mini Minato but you act just like Kushina, though you got both of their natural talents" Jiraiya said with a light chuckle.

"Thanks pervy sage, well I'm off. Even though Kakashi-sensei will probably be late again I shouldn't be. Naruto said as he left with his signature wind shunshin figuring it was best to get to the training ground before his team mates could.

At training ground 7

Naruto arrived and decided to start doing some stretches while waiting for his other two team mates. About 5 minutes later Sakura and Sasuke arrived, looking tired and hungry.

"Morning!" Naruto called politely trying to stay on his team mate's good side, if he was even on it to begin with. Also he was not really too tired since Jiraiya used to have him up for this time training all day anyway.

"Hn."

Mo-morning." Sakura said while letting out a huge yawn, not liking waking up this early.

"I was thinking about this test a lot and I'm thinking there is more to it than we think. I think we need to work together as a team as much as we don't like it.

'Maybe he's right, but will Sasuke-kun agree?' Sakura thought to herself.

"Whatever the test is I won't need your help, I'm an Uchiha." Sasuke said smugly.

"Yeah Naruto! Sasuke-kun is the best and he doesn't need your help so back off!" Sakura yelled completely forgetting that she was just agreeing with Naruto in her mind.

"Okay whatever. Seems like Kakashi-sensei is running late yet again, might as well take a nap." Naruto said with a yawn as he laid down against one of the many trees.

About two hours later Kakashi finally decided to make his appearance.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura yelled much to the annoyance of all those around her.

"Sorry I got lost on the road to life." Kakashi said while rubbing the back of his head.

"LIAR!" She screeched once again but Kakashi decided it was best to ignore her.

"Well let's get on with the test going. The goal is to get the bells from me by 12 noon. Whoever fails to get a bell will be sent back to the academy for remediation." Kakashi explained to them.

"But Kakashi-Sensei there are only 2 bells?" Sakura questioned.

"Very observant Sakura," Kakashi said sarcastically "That means one of you is guaranteed to fail and will be sent back no matter what." Kakashi told them with an eye smile.

"That's not fair!" Sakura complained.

"Life as a shinobi isn't fair Sakura. Now you have 3 hours to get the bells, in order to do so you must come at me with the intent to kill. Also if you don't get a bell you won't get lunch at noon." Kakashi said with an eye smile as 2 out of the 3 bellies rumbled a bit.

"Naruto-baka! Did you eat breakfast even though Kakashi-sensei told us not to!?" Sakura yelled.

"He never told us not to eat breakfast, it was merely a suggestion right Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked grinning.

"Very clever of you Naruto, you are correct, now before we begin you should know that kunai, shuriken and ninjutsu are allowed if you actually know any. Don't worry about hurting me as in won't be likely. Ready, set go!" Kakashi said.

'The three genin hopefuls all dispersed and hid themselves rather well, especially Naruto. If his Godfather is who I think this is, this bell test might be a lot more interesting than I originally expected' Kakashi thought to himself.

He began reading his book until he saw a few shuriken come his way

'Might as well get this over with. That must've been Sasuke since I can't sense Naruto anywhere near here.' Kakashi thought to himself as he used kawarimi to get out of the way.

'Where did he go?' all three genin hopefuls thought to themselves. Sasuke decided it was time to leave his hiding spot since Kakashi probably knew where he threw the shuriken from. Sakura saw her Sasuke-kun leave from his spot so she decided it would be best to go find him.

With Naruto

'Damn it where did he go? I could always send out Gamakichi or Gamatatsu to go find him, but that might give away who I was training with to the other two. What to do, what to do?' Naruto thought to himself until he came across a bell on the ground next to a tree.

'Might as well make a shadow clone and see what happens' Naruto decided.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu" Naruto whispered to himself. He then sent the clone to pick up the bell while he went to hide in the bushes and hid his chakra the best he could.

"Gotcha!" The clone exclaimed as a rope wrapped around his feet and pulled him into the air.

'I knew Kakashi-sensei wouldn't leave a bell just lying around.'

"That was such an obvious trap Naruto, how could you fall for something like that? I thought you were trained better than that." Kakashi said trying to get him riled up.

"I am better than that Kakashi-sensei, you should know better than to let your guard down." The Naruto in the tree said with a smirk and then poofed out of existence not surprising Kakashi since he had seen Naruto make the clone, but he figured he would test out his student to see what he could do.

All of the sudden the rock turned into Naruto and there were a few shuriken coming his way.

"That's not enough to do anything to me Naruto!" Kakashi said, but then suddenly the shuriken turned into many and he heard Naruto say shadow shuriken jutsu.

'That was unexpected.' Kakashi thought to himself as he easily deflected all the ones that was necessary. All of the sudden Kakashi could no longer sense Naruto under the bush and realized he made a huge mistake as he heard a loud poof from behind him and turned around to see Naruto with a small blue ball of chakra spinning in his hand.

'No way! That can't be what I think it is!' Kakashi thought to himself frozen a bit in shock as Naruto ran towards him.

"Mini Rasengan!" Naruto called quietly enough so only Kakashi could hear him but barely.

'I have to think fast or that could hurt.' Kakashi then managed to grab Naruto's arm and redirect the attack at a near by tree that was then nearly cut in half.

"God damn it! I thought that plan would've worked perfectly!" Naruto yelled to Kakashi who was now gone but he sure heard him.

'He would've had me too if I was anything other than jounin, that plan was definitely not something to predict. To be able to mis himself in with the shuriken as a solid henge with out me noticing, then able to produce a rasengan which is another a-rank technique after cancelling the henge. For a genin to perform all of that is unheard of, especially with out even seeming to be running low on chakra.' Kakashi thought to himself as he set out on a search for the other 2 genin.

He soon found Sakura rather easily who was aimlessly wandering around looking for her Sasuke-kun.

'I know the perfect thing that will work.' Kakashi thought as he henged himself into Sasuke that was badly wounded with kunai sticking out of his back.

"Sa-Sakura, Kakashi, he got me. Ple-please help." The henged Kakashi said knowing this would do the trick.

"SASUKE-KUN NO!" Sakura yelled and then proceeded to pass out.

'That was Sakura!' Both genin thought as they raced towards the sound of scream. Naruto actually wanted to help her while Sasuke just wanted to find Kakashi of course since he could care less about his supposed team mates.

"That was easier than expected. I didn't expect a challenge against Sakura but I anticipated that she would at least attempt to fight me, not just pass out and scream." Kakashi said to no one in particular as he looked at the now passed out Sakura.

Kakashi then headed back to the clearing to see if the other two would come out and challenge him

Naruto kept heading towards Sakura while Sasuke noticed that Kakashi was now moving back to the clearing where it all started.

 **With Naruto**

'I hope Sakura is okay, even if she is annoying and only does what Sasuke does.' Naruto thought to himself. He then made his way to where he thought he heard Sakura and found her passed out in the middle of a small clearing.

'I wonder what Kakashi-sensei did to her?'

"Hey Sakura you need to wake up! At this rate no one will pass the test and we are running out of time." Naruto said while shaking her vigorously trying to get his annoying pink haired team mate to wake up.

"Huh? Where am I?" She asked shakily as she sat up, then unfortunately she remembered, "Where's Sasuke-kun! Kakashi-sensei got him! He was badly wounded when he came into the clearing." Sakura said as tears soon swelled up in her eyes.

"Sasuke is alright, Kakashi most likely used a henge to make you think Sasuke was dying." Naruto said shaking his head. 'And she was supposed to be the top konoichi from what I heard from Jiraiya-sennin.' Naruto thought to himself.'

"Thank goodness." Sakura was starting to clean up her face since it was apparent she was upset.

"Now we have to work as a team if we want to beat Kakashi-sensei." Naruto tried reasoning with her as much as he wish he didn't have to.

"Sasuke-kun already said he doesn't need your help so back off Naruto-baka! I'm going to find Sasuke-kun, I bet he already got both bells from Kakashi-sensei and is just waiting for me to come to him so we can be on a team together. Sorry but you never went to the academy so it's ok if you get sent back." Sakura said smugly, obviously not realizing the point of the whole exercise and stormed off.

"We will all get sent back if Sasuke can't get the stick out of his ass and work with me, this test is about team work if its anything like I think it is." Naruto muttered to himself and then decided to dash to the clearing to see how Sasuke is holding up, only to find Sakura passed out yet again and Sasuke with his head sticking out of the ground.

"Help me out of this mess dobe!" Sasuke demanded.

"Dobe? Don't make me laugh, why don't you try asking nicely if you want me to help you." Naruto told him with his arms crossed and standing in front of him.

"Just get me out of this hole, please." Sasuke asked as nicely as he could while gritting his teeth with every word.

'Well I guess that's the nicest he will be about it.'

"Fine I'll help you, only because we are supposed to be team mates and that's what we do." Naruto told him while he helped dig Sasuke out of the hole, and trying to hold back his laughter and curiosity of how he even got there in the first place.

"I'm off to fight Kakashi-sensei again. Don't bother coming I wont need your help again, and Sakura will only get in the way." Sasuke told him as he stormed off, and Naruto was once again left to try and wake his passed out teammate. This time he was smart and left a shadow clone to do it so he wouldn't have to listen to her screech first hand and decided it would be a good idea to watch Sasuke get his ass whooped again.

 **With Sasuke and Kakashi**

"You never learn do you? Theres no chance you a mere genin, who is fresh out the academy none the less could hope to beat a jounin." Kashi told him hoping he would take the hint that the test was all about teamwork.

"I don't need the other two, they are completely useless." Sasuke told him with a snort while also looking at the clock and realizing that he wasted too much time since there was less than 10 minutes to go.

"You don't even know Naruto yet you assume he is useless? I actually think he has a better shot at getting a bell than you do Sasuke." Kakashi told him trying to trick him into attacking carelessly and it worked.

"Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled and smirked thinking he would get Kakashi with the kunai and shuriken he in the fireball.

'Not bad, but not good enough.' "Fireball jutsu!" Kakashi also called out deciding to overpower Sasuke's fireball would put him in his place a little bit.

"Fine if that wont work I'll just come at you with taijutsu." Sasuke charged at Kakashi and threw multiple punches and kicks with his Uchiha Interceptor fist style taijutsu, but Kakashi was blocking each and every blow easily. He then managed to get behind Sasuke and give him a quick chop to the back of the neck to knock him out.

"Well he put up a little bit of a fight, but so far you've come the closest Naruto." Kakashi said as Naruto came out of the forest.

"He's just too cocky, but I wont be. Multi shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto called out as he sent all of his clones to attack Kakashi while he stood back waiting for an opening. Kakashi managed to dispel all the clones with ease however.

"Dammit." Naruto muttered trying to come up with a plan. He looked at the timer and noticed 2 minutes were left. Well here goes nothing!

"Multi shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto called this time he mixed himself in and turned himself invisible with the technique Jiraiya had taught him. Kakashi then knocked out all of the clones again and was confused when Naruto was no where to be seen, until he heard the bell ring. Kakashi then jumped away and sent a now visible Naruto flying with a kick. It was at this time that the timer went off and he went to wake up Sasuke and Sakura from their naps since in the middle of the fight with Naruto Sakura had come to the clearing to see a passed out Sasuke and freaked out once again.

"You guys failed that test miserably! This test was all about teamwork and Naruto seemed to understand that a little bit at least! But every attempt he made to work with you was futile! Sakura, you only wanted to follow Sasuke everywhere and agreed with him no matter what he did or say. Also all you did was scream and faint all test." Kakashi told them making Sakura look like she was going to start crying.

"And you Sasuke! You had plenty of opportunities to work with Naruto but you're an almighty Uchiha who doesn't need anyone else's help. Naruto at least managed to touch a bell before the timer went off. Good news is I wont send you back to the academy however." Kakashi told them causing them to sigh in relief.

"T-thank you Kakashi-sensei." Sakura managed to stutter out.

"No need to thank me, I am removing the three of you from the ninja program all together!" Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"You can't do that!" Naruto finally spoke.

"You can't remove me from the program, I'm an Uchiha!" Sasuke spat clearly pissed and not having any of this.

"Yeah you can't do that!" Sakura spoke up finally only because her beloved Sasuke-kun did.

"Fine I will give you one more chance after lunch. Sakura will be tied to the stump while Naruto and Sasuke get a bento box. Neither of you are to feed her or you will all fail right away." Kakashi then proceeded to tie up Sakura like he said and left in a shunshin to the opposite side of the clearing into the trees to watch what would unfold.

At first Naruto and Sasuke were eating and then Naruto stopped to think and heard Sakura's stomach rumble from hunger.

"Here eat some of mine, I ate breakfast so I'm not really hungry anyways." Naruto offered holding up the bento box to her face.

"But Kakashi-sensei said if I ate we would fail, I cant do that to Sasuke-kun." Sakura mumbled, really not wanting to deny the food.

"Here have some of mine too I guess, if you don't eat then you will be weaker and will hold us back even more." Sasuke said begrudgingly,

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto, thank you." Naruto was about to give her a bite of food when Kakashi came back at that exact moment.

"I thought I told you not to feed her!" Kakashi demanded with a threatening tone.

"But we are a team Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto told him with a grin.

"If we let her starve then she would've been more useless than she already was." Sasuke said putting in his two sense.

"A team eh?" Kakashi roared.

"Yes we either pass as team or not at all, we stick together!" Naruto argued.

"That's right!" Sakura managed to squeak out.

"Well if that's the case then…. You pass!" Kakashi told the shocked trio.

"W-we pass?" Sakura asked confusedly.

"That is correct, every time this happens the genin listen to me every time and never come together as a team. You are actually the first three genin that I have ever passed, so congratulations." Kakashi told them as he cut down Sakura.

"We did it!" Sakura cheered while Sasuke and Naruto let out a breath of relief.

"Tomorrow we will start missions as team 7. Meet here for training at 8am then after a few hours we will go to missions. Good work today and I am curious at how things will turn out." Kakashi said as he used shunshin to go to the Hokage tower to give his report with the other new sensei.

"Sasuke-kun, would you like to go on a date with me to celebrate?" Sakura asked hoping that now they were team mates he would agree.

"No." Sasuke said as he headed home and Naruto decided to do the same.

 **At the Hokage tower**

As soon as Kakashi was there the meeting started. So far teams one through 6 failed and everyone was expecting the same for team 7.

"Team 7 consisting of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno passed the test." Kakashi announced, causing gasps of shock to be heard throughout the room.

"Was it that Uchiha kid that did all of the work?" One of the other Jounin asked.

"No it was actually Naruto who found out the true meaning of the test first and proceeded to try and get the other 2 to work with him." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Yes now continuing on." The Hokage said changing the subject.

"Team 8 consisting of Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame passed as well." Kurenai reported.

"Team 10 consisting of Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akamichi and Ino Yamanaka passed as well, no surprise there though." Asuma reported, and like he said it was no surprise that the new generation of Ino-shka-cho passed the team work test.

"Very good then, that is all. Thank you all for coming here and good luck to those of those who passed their teams, train them well." Hiruzen said dismissing all of the jounin except Kakashi stayed behind.

"Hokage-sama I wish to speak to you about Naruto." Kakashi requested.

"Yes I figured as much. I won't say much since I'm not really sure on all that he knows. However he was with Jiraiya the whole time being raised and trained, he also knows of his heritage and his status. I'm sure you know that the last two things are s-class secrets that are punishable by death until he reveals them correct?" The Hokage warned.

"Hai Hokage-sama, that is all I wanted to know thank you." Kakashi said and left.

 **Well what did you guys think? This is probably the logest chapter I have ever written and I really tried with thois one. It is actually nearly 4000 words can you believe it? I think it is awesome and I hope every chapter can at least be close to this length, but no promises. But please don't forget to review, favorite and follow for more updates to come!**


End file.
